When shadows cloud your heart
by oncerSM
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen this way. The plan wasn't for Clarke to be taken by the reapers and back into Mount Weather. The plan wasn't for Bellamy to have to listen to her screams from a distance because they had separated 'just for a moment'. This wasn't the plan but it sure as hell happened that way.
1. Separation

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. The plan wasn't for Clarke to

be taken by the reapers and back into Mount Weather. The plan wasn't for Bellamy to have to listen to her screams from a distance because they had separated 'just for a moment'. This wasn't the plan but it sure as hell happened that way.

Bellamy

"I'm going to get water from the stream, I'll be gone for just a moment so stay here. If anything happens we'll call on the walkie, ok?" He asked. Then it had seemed to casual the way he spoke, well it was supposed to have been. None of them could've guessed this would've happened.

"Don't worry, I'm right here" Clarke had replied in an equally casual tone. She hadn't have been worried then and neither had he.

It takes about 8 hours to walk from the Ark to Mount Weather so Bellamy thought that taking only one break throughout the entire walk was more then decent, but when he looked back at this moment he wished he would never have left her because it was his leaving that brought them to her.

He had barely filled up the water skin when he heard her scream. He knew it was her the moment the noise filled the air.

"Clarke!" He yelled into the receiver. He then held it waiting for a reply that would never come.

He dropped the water skin that he had been going to bring to her, since either she was too humble or too stubborn to ask for herself. Probably the latter he thought.

He ran, not caring how many tree roots he stumbled upon or how many cuts he was acquiring from the bushes and trees he was bumping into. Then he reached the spot where he had left her last, but all that was left there was blood and the broken remains of a walkie talkie.

Clarke

They had come out of nowhere, the reapers. Mutated and insane grounders that were covered from head to toe in dirt and blood. Their eyes all had the same out of focus but cold look to them that had sent a chill down Clarke's when she saw them. Five of them stood there, surrounding her, she knew it would be pointless to run but she had to try. She screamed for Bellamy to come, to save her while completely forgetting about the walkie talkie in her hand. That's when one of them picked her up and swung her over their back. She punched and kicked him using all her strength which just ended up with her getting her head smacked against a tree.

With her vision steadily blurring and blood dripping from her head, she felt them gag her and tie her hands together. The device that Bellamy had handed her slipped from her fingers, hitting a rock and breaking into pieces. That was the last thing she saw as everything went black.

She awoke just as someone pulled a cloth bag from on her head. Clarke looked around at her surroundings and instantly fear began to fill her up. She was in the reaper tunnels, back in, or technically under Mount Weather. But she wasn't alone. Next to her all sitting on their knees were six other grounders all looking as beaten up as she felt. No one spoke and the tunnel was silent until finally a door opened.

Three people, all in hazmat suits walked out with one of them in the lead and the two others went to stand in the corner behind her. The woman, who Clarke instantly recognized as Dr. Tsing the moment she saw her face, walked towards the line of them all with a clipboard held in her hands.

She then began to walk down the line. "Harvest" she said looking at the first man who was shaking with fear. "Harvest" she said to the next five as well, when finally she reached Clarke. A grin spread along the doctor's face under her mask as she as well recognized the teen. "Your either extremely stupid or incredibly brave to have ended yourself back here" She said. "I must say we've been having a good time using your friends". That's when Clarke attacked, throwing herself up at the doctor only to then be held down by the two men that had accompanied her here. "You crazy son of a-" Clarke began to yell when one of the men gagged her once more.

The doctor thought for a moment before looking towards the men. "Harvest them all, except her. Mark this one for the Cerberus program".


	2. Cerberus

They sedated her before dragging Clarke through the halls so she wouldn't try to escape, until they reached a metal door with four locks down the front. Inside was a metal table which she was they chained to and left alone before the drug wore off. When finally she got her strength back it was no use, Clarke couldn't move. The chains were to tight around her arms and legs and even one around her stomach making it even impossible to sit up. So she lay there for what felt like hours wondering if Bellamy was looking for her and what the hell the Cerberus Program was when the metal door opened with a loud creak.

A man with jet black hair and a smirk played across his face walked in with a bit of a swagger. Clarke knew who he was. He was the one who wanted to use the 48's blood to go on the ground, he was President Wallace's son.

"This is an interesting choice of Dr. Tsing's part" he said as he walked towards her with something hidden in his hand.

"I don't think she's ever chosen a girl before for Cerberus and certainly never someone so young. You must be something really special...but I guess we'll see won't we" the man named Cage said. He then showed her what he was holding in sort of a gloating way. It was a metal syringe with an extremely long needle. A small glass vial was at the end of it, filled with a red liquid. Clarke didn't know what it was but she knew for a fact that she hated needles which was ironic seeing as she had been training to be a doctor on the Ark before she had gotten arrested.

"Don't worry" He said as he came close and lowered himself down so he was level with Clarke who still lay tied to the metal table. "The first dose is the worst" as he place the needle in a vein in her neck and pressed the plunger, all the red liquid going into her system.

Instantly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and it felt as if her very bones were on fire but cold as ice at the same time.

But wait, A voice said in her mind. I have to escape...I have to...

I have to get more of this stuff... she thought. As the pain began to ware off and she was left with an empty feeling inside her, a hungry feeling. Hungry for that red liquid that made her hurt so bad that it felt so good.

What was she saying...no this is probably what he wanted, for the drug to do this to her mind but she won't let it. She won't give in. She has to escape, to save her friends and find Bellamy.

She was just getting lost in her thoughts when she heard the creak once more of the metal door and footsteps that followed. Clarke knew it would it would be him again, Cage. And she also figured he would back again with that red liquid because he told the "first dose was the worst" key word: first. That meant that there'd be more to come. Much more. And she was right.

"Ready for the second time around? I see you're still alive, that means you're strong. Let's see by how much".

He was coming closer. Injector in hand, Clarke shook her head, she didn't want that drug again...but then again she did. She wanted it but didn't want it more then anything in the world. But it seemed that what she wanted or didn't want didn't matter, as once again she felt the prick of the needle and the blinding pain of the liquid drug.

And that's how it went, again and again. Cage would walk in, drug in hand and make some type of remark before injecting her. It became harder and harder to resist with each one until all she could think about was the red stuff in the glass vials. And each time the wait between the doses became unbearable as her mind raced with different thoughts so fast to the point where she couldn't think straight.

But she still needed to escape. She tried to do so to but to no avail as the chains around her kept getting tighter and tighter. Cage himself was starting to get annoyed that whatever the drug was meant to do was not doing it fast enough and that's when she heard him whisper outside to someone in the hall that was "a record" apparently.

She didn't feel special, just hungry. Starving, but not for food. Clarke didn't want to admit to herself how much she wanted it but she knew that soon it would take over her mind completely.

So maybe that was the whole point of this... to make her lose her mind...well it did seem to be working.

The door just then opened, the familiar creak followed as did the same footsteps. He carried the same syringe but this time the vial was bigger and it appeared that he had two this time for her instead of the usual one. "Time to take this up a notch" he said while injecting her with one vial and then the next.

It was pain, beyond anything she had felt so far. So much pain. But it lasted so much longer this time. Until it stopped. The pain just stopped, leaving her limp on the table as she opened her eyes.

Where was he? She needed him to come back! She give her more! Clarke began to shake uncontrollably the urge to get more of the drug was so bad she felt like if she didn't get more she would die.

So she waiting. And waited. But he never came. Clarke began to grow restless. All thoughts of escape and someone named Bellamy Blake were pushed from her mind. She needed to stay. All she wanted now was to stay.


	3. Escape

She'd have thought that after not having the red drug for a week now that she would have stopped craving it, but she'd be wrong. The longer she went without it the more she wanted it which resulted in her clawing at the metal table and around the straps that constantly kept her down. She couldn't yell because she was still gagged so she growled instead.

Where was he? She thought. Where was that man with the fabulous red liquid and injector? He hadn't shown up for a week and Clarke was getting anxious. But then one day the door open with the following creak and footsteps.

He was coming towards her as the footsteps grew louder and she moved her head as high as she could to see the injector in his hand, except it wasn't there. Instead he held what looked like a small metal cylinder with a glass piece surrounding the middle. Clarke was mad. A week he kept her in here with no contact and barely any food or water and none of the drug that she craved. And now he came in here as if to taunt her. She scratched at the table trying to move and attack him but it was no use.

"Today we're going to try something different" He told her. Then he looked towards the door at the end of the room and said "Ok, on my mark" but Clarke didn't have to time to think about what that meant as he pressed the metal cylinder letting out a blue light and an awful high pitched noise. That's when the pain started.

It went though her body, causing her to shake violently. This was different then the drug, this was painful and not in a good way. And then just like the drug it stopped but this time it left her feeling empty, like all her strength was gone.

The noise had also stopped, and she realized Cage was gone, he must've left while she was getting electrocuted. He was going to come back, she knew because in the end he always did.

And so it happened as it did with the red drug. He would come in and play that awful noise and at the same time her body was pushed beyond its limits by seeing how much pain she could really take. Then they added the drug in with the process which was hell. She wanted to get out, to escape this room. She hated being tied down. But it appeared that Cage didn't care what she wanted or hated, it only mattered on his opinion.

But one day something different happened. Cage came in but he stood by the door and didn't come closer. Two men came through wheeling a third one in. The man in the wheelchair looked like a grounder. Tattoos covered his face and arms and cuts were easily seen along his body.

"This is a test" Cage said as the grounder was put in the middle of the room. "To see who wants it more" He held up a metal injector high so they both could see and Immediately her heart starting pounding. If this was a test she was going to win.

But then he also held up the metal cylinder in his hand and pressed it. Instantly pain filled her body, her mind. But through the pain she saw the two men who brought in the grounder coming towards her to...untie her. She let them unlock her arms and legs, but before they could leave she attacked.

She forgot the awful pain from the noise that was meant to hold her down and she jumped up from the metal table and ran. Clarke then killed both of the doctors that had untied her by slamming both their heads on the metal table until she heard their skulls crack and her hands were covered in blood. She then picked up a gun that was sticking out of one of the doctor's pockets and shot the grounder in the chest, killing him instantly. She picked up the injector from the floor and looked up to find Cage still standing in the door frame. He was giving her a slow applause.

"That was incredible" He said. "Looks like we might need a different approach this time" Cage grinned. Clarke ran towards the door, ran towards Cage with the injector still in hand. She wanted to kill him, to rip his throat out. But he smiled and closed the door shut leaving Clarke to just banging on the metal door for someone, anyone to let her out. But all of that just came out in shouts and screams, kicking and punching until finally she found herself getting very tired and when she looked around the room she saw pink smoke everywhere. Pink smoke...she knew that from somewhere...where?...she couldn't remember, it didn't matter though because everything was going black and Clarke felt herself sinking down, down, down until she was floating and then immediately she was gone.


	4. Through the gates

**im apologizing in advance that this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to show what happened to Bellamy but I promise that next chapter will be all about Clarke and about what new tortures await her**

"Open the gate!" Yelled Chancellor Abby Griffin as she was notified that there had been movement in the north woods. It would be Clarke, if had to be. That was the plan that she had unwillingly agreed to, all to keep the coalition recently made with grounders intact. They had united under a common goal, to rescue their peoples from Mount Weather and they couldn't risk go against he each other again.

But as the guards followed orders and pulled open the iron gate Abby realized that the person coming nearer was not her daughter but Bellamy Blake. And he looked like hell.

His eyes had dark circles underneath them and were blood shot. His cheeks were flushed with red and the only explanation being that he had been crying and very recently at that.

Abby approached him the moment he entered inside with the gate closing immediately behind them. "Bellamy" she said slowly "where's Clarke?" Abby asked but the fact that he was here and not her daughter she already knew that something was wrong.

"She's gone" Bellamy muttered. "I went to get us some water and I heard her scream, when I got back to where I left her she was gone. All that was left was her broken receiver and blood" he finished.

They were beginning to attract attention from the people around them so Abby put her hand on his shoulder and led him to med bay.

"Jackson could you give us a minute" She told her assistant doctor and friend. He nodded and left. But before she could continue Kane had entered. He looked from Bellamy to Abby. "What's going on? I thought there was a plan." He asked Bellamy.

"There was but this wasn't it. Someone took Clarke, I would guess grounders but why would they want to take her when we had a deal worked out?" Abby answered for Bellamy which he was grateful for. He had spent two days searching the woods for any sign of Clarke before deciding at last to return to the Ark because he had no supplies for camping and barely any food. He hadn't slept at all because every time he heard closed his eyes he could hear her screaming. That's what kept him up these past few nights. He had no idea what has happened to her, she could be dead...no Clarke Griffin is not dead. It'd take five armies to bring her down. He knew she was alive and he could feel it.

"Bellamy" said Kane "How'd you get back to the Ark without coming in cross with the grounders?" He asked.

"That's what took so long" Bellamy said in a low mutter. "I had to go around their camp so they wouldn't see me and not Clarke. Because if they did they'd know that something was wrong. But I think now we need them". Kane and Abby looked skeptical at the idea.

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but I know the grounders didn't take Clarke, it had to be the Mountain Men. The ones Clarke was talking about. And we're going to need help getting in there" Bellamy explained. He thought this was a good plan but seeing as his last one went so well, they were all hoping that he wouldn't screw up again.


	5. Nothing more then a shell

**Yes, I haven't updates for months but PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I've been so busy these past few months but I decided that tonight, right now, I was going to update this story and make it as awesome as I can. Now, back to Mount Weather!**

The first thing Clarke realized when she awoke was that she was back on the same metal table as always but this time she had more chains to tie her down although no gag upon her mouth to quiet her. Two men in white lab coats stood in separate corners probably to make sure she couldn't escape even if she tried. But she needed to escape. She needed to keep trying. The only problem was, that it was getting so hard to continue fighting. Her memories had begun to dissolve, becoming more and more blurry around the edges as she tried to remember certain aspects of her life to keep her sanity. Why was she trying to escape again? Who did she need to find? Bellamy. Think Clarke, remember. She would tell herself constantly. But these past few days had been hard. Too hard in fact, that it seemed Clarke was beginning to fade into no more then a shadow of her former self.

The doctors had continued to inject her with the special red drug but then one day a smirking Cage Wallace walked into the room looking happier then Clarke had ever seen him. "I have got a surprise for you" he said with a smirk.

"I had this one made specially for you. But don't worry, it'll only hurt just for a moment". He held up the injector and for a second Clarke became angry, as there was no red liquid present. She yelled aloud but of course that did know good as Cage just ignored her. The vial attached to the syringe was a strange silvery blue color and the moment the needle pierced her neck she felt her body go rigid. It was like the red drug but so much better. It infected her mind, her thoughts until all she wanted now was more, more, more.

After the first dose of this new drug it was almost obvious to Cage that he had succeeded. He then instructed the two doctors in the room to continue to inject her every half hour for the next ten hours. Finally when he walked in later that day as the metal door opened with the unusually creak he grinned. The great Clarke Griffin of the sky people was now no more then a dark shell of a person. She lay on the table, her body shaking, her breathing rapid. This was what she was now. And what he had made her into. Someone that he could now control.

He held up the small metal cylinder and held down the button letting out an ear splitting noise. Clarke flinched away from it, fear etched across her face. But then it was over. She began to growl once more, letting out noises that sounded only too much like the Reapers. Cage smiled, knowing that now that was exactly what she was. A Reaper like rest, but so much better.


	6. The plan

**btw in my version, Finn is still alive and I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. But enjoy!**

"You're going to stay here" Kane told Bellamy. "Hell I'm not" Bellamy muttered to himself as he picked up a rifle which immediately torn from his hands.

"Look, Clarke is my friend. The kids in Mount Weather are all my friends and I'm going to get them back" Bellamy replied but Kane was listening but that was okay since he wasnt going to listen to Kane either.

Marcus Kane liked to act as if he was the chancellor when in reality it was Abby Griffin who had given the command to the guards to be ready to move towards the mountain. It was also her who agreed to team up with the grounders to get both their people back although Bellamy wasn't sure he liked that plan very much. He wanted to leave now, instead of waiting for the rest. That was his plan.

"Hey O!" Bellamy whispered loudly. "You guys ready?" He asked. Octavia, Lincoln, Finn and Raven were all waiting for him inside one of the empty rooms in the Ark. They all had knapsacks and weapons already packed for the trip.

"Ready as well ever be" Octavia answered and Bellamy couldn't help but notice her hand holding on to Lincoln's. "Okay so I hooked up these five walkies for only us to use, meaning no interceptions" Raven said. She wasn't coming with them, but she made sure to help as much as she could. As she handed out the devices Bellamy tried to give her a small smile, being that she still couldn't walk properly without her brace. "What" Raven asked.

"Nothing" he replied. "Remember we go in through the reaper tunnels using this" he said pulling out a small metal cylinder. Clarke had given it to him after seeing one of the mountain men use it to tame a reaper for a second to path through. "Apparently they can't stand the noise, probably were tortured to hate it" he said.

"That's sick" Finn replied.

"They're all sick. Everyone in the mountain are sick twisted people, who right now have our friends. Now it's our job to get them back" Bellamy replied and began to walk out motioning for his friends to follow.

"Bring Clarke and the rest home, will you?" Raven said as her way of a goodbye.

"We will" Finn answered as he followed Bellamy down a hallway and out the hidden exit that Raven 'found' for them that led outside the gate, into the woods.

"Ready?" Bellamy asked once again. Honestly he was nervous himself, not wanting to think about the thought that maybe Clarke wasn't alive anymore. Maybe none of them were and he was just walking them straight into a trap.


	7. The reaper

They reached the woods by the reaper tunnels at dawn. The trip took much longer then it would've if they weren't trying to avoid being seen by the grounders and their own people as well. Bellamy led the way trying to appear braver then he really was. Clarke had told him everything that she had seen in the Mountain but there was so much he still didn't know. He had a bad feeling in his gut that he couldn't get rid of even though he didn't know why. But right now he couldn't worry about that, he just had to find Clarke. If she was still alive.

"We're only using this if he have to" Bellamy said holding up the metal cylinder. Hopefully the tunnels will be empty and there would be no fight, but that was unlikely. "The entrance should be somewhere around-" but Bellamy never got to finish his sentence. For a someone had just jumped from the top of a tree and landed next to him, then immediately began to attack.

Finn was the first one to get hurt, he was hit very hard on the back of his head and collapsed unconscious. Octavia tried to fight back with the help of Lincoln but soon both were cut badly by the knife the reaper was holding, they hadn't been prepared to load their guns which was a foolish decision on their part and now they were unprepared. But a Bellamy looked towards the figure who was hooded and masked and he began to get another strange feeling but this time he felt it in his chest. This person was covered in blood and dirt and Bellamy new instantly it was a reaper but as he looked into this persons eyes he saw that he recognized them, but never the less he took out the metal cylinder and pressed the button. Instantly the reaper collapsed on the ground although so did Lincoln but not as bad. The reaper shrieked and growled in pain although Bellamy saw that the noise wasn't the only thing causing pain. Around the reapers wrist were two metal cuffs that looked just like the ones that the 100 wore when they first landed on the ground. But these cuffs were sparking, and it was easy to see that the longer the noise went on the longer this person would be electrocuted. "Bell" Octavia said. "Stop, can't you see? This must be some new form of controlling the reapers" Bellamy then released the button but the reaper stayed on the ground shaking slightly, letting out what almost sounded like sobs.

"That sounds like a girl" Lincoln said slowly as he stood up. "The reaper's a girl. I didn't even think the Mountain Men used woman besides for harvesting". Bellamy's hurt began beating fast. He knew something seemed odd the moment she attacked them. The familiar eyes. The sound of her voice. The reaper being a girl. "Clarke" he said aloud, and all heads turned to the girl who was still on the ground.


	8. A familiar face

**so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer then the rest, so enjoy!**

Bellamy didn't want to believe it. Clarke couldn't be a reaper, they wouldn't do that to her. But, Bellamy thought, of course they would after everything they had done to the 48. And as he came near her as she still lay sprawled on the ground, he prayed silently that it wouldn't be her, that it was some other reaper that the Mountain Men had created and that Clarke was still sane somewhere in the mountain.

He lowered himself slowly on the ground near her and reached his hand out to pull off her hood and mask but before he could do so she grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully. She jumped up pulling him with her and then throwing him hard against a tree. "Bell!" Octavia yelled as she helped him off the ground. Then she saw Clarke who, when she had thrown Bellamy, the rags that had covered her had fallen off, now fully revealing her face.

It was Clarke as Bellamy had sadly figured out, but she looked utterly insane. Her mouth hung open halfway at an odd angle as she kept making awful growling noises her fists clenched by her side ready to strike at any moment. Her hair was so covered in dirt and matted together in knots that it didn't even look blonde anymore. But it was her eyes bothered them all the most. They were bloodshot and her pupils overly large but her eyes appeared to be rather unfocused and glassy as if she had no idea what exactly she was staring at.

Bellamy picked himself off the ground as he looked towards Finn who was still unconscious. Octavia moved next to Lincoln and held his hand. But they all tried to be as quiet and still as possible so Clarke wouldn't attack again.

"Clarke" Bellamy said slowly and carefully. But she showed no recognition. Instead she ran forward to him, faster then he had ever seen someone run before, and put both hands around his neck. He couldn't breath, she was holding him too tight. Octavia and Lincoln struggled to get her off of him as Bellamy's face began to grow increasingly red but she wasn't loosing her hold. "Clarke, stop!" Lincoln yelled but he knew it was pointless to try to talk to her. He could barely remember what it was like when he was under the influence of the reaper drug. His mind hadn't been working properly. And he guessed whatever they'd done to him, they did to her as well.

Clarke wasn't letting go and Bellamy was turning blue, Octavia then had an idea. She pulled the cylinder from his hand and pressed it once more. She wasn't about to let her big brother die. Clarke collapsed on the ground and this time Octavia was ready, sending a tranquilizer dart into her neck. Then a second and a third until Clarke finally collapsed unconscious but Octavia knew she wouldn't stay down long. She remembered clearly what happened to Lincoln and it looked like she'd have to go through it again. "Lincoln" she called. "Go help Finn, I got my brother" she said. But it seemed Lincoln wasn't needed, Finn was slowly beginning to rise, his hand on the back of his head where Clarke had struck him. He eyes widened when he saw the unconscious girl on the floor. "What the hell did they do to her" Finn asked but honestly he didn't want to know all the details. "Probably what they did to Lincoln, but worse" Octavia answered as she helped Bellamy stand up who began to cough continuously.

"We...have to get her to Abby" Bellamy coughed. "She can fix her... I know she can".

"I think first we have to tie her up" Octavia said looking towards the unconscious blonde. "Before she tries to kill us again".

"It's not her fault O, you know that" Bellamy said.

"Or course I do. But right now Clarke isn't Clarke. She's a reaper and a weapon that the Mountain Men sent to use against us. Do you think it's a coincidence that there are no there reapers around and just Clarke? No, they knew we'd be coming" Octavia finished now taking a pair of metal handcuffs she had stolen from one of the guards of the Ark and tightly locking Clarke's hands in them.

"Come on we should go now before she wakes up" Octavia said and Bellamy stepped forward and picked up Clarke, holding her in his hands. She looked almost peacefully in this state besides for the fact that he could feel her shaking in his hands. But Octavia was right, no matter how much he cared for Clarke, she wasn't here right now and this wasn't her. Right now she was just another weapon of Mount Weather.


End file.
